Pedazos Del Corazón
by Black Rose Of The Haert
Summary: Tanto inocencia es verdad?, como podran aceptar una nueva vida y dejar atras otra, podra la comfianza volver a surgir y ese nuevo mundo los aceptara?
1. Prologo

Hola a todos para aclaraciones yo era antes balck angel spirit pero decidi cambiar el nombre entonces si les parece conocido este fic s que lo volvi a renovar ya que no me gusto mucho la otra versión aparte de que me di cuenta de que me faltaban bastantes detalles entonces sin más preámbulos que lo disfruten

**Declamair**POT ni Harry Potter me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mis locuras

**Prologo**

Por muchos años se ha mantenido oculto la verdad, una verdad mas grande que mi vida, si lo descubrieran pocos o ninguno me aceptaría

Aunque nunca lo aceptare frente a ellos u otras personas sus miradas de desprecio y miedo me lastimarían, por eso este secreto se ira a la tumba conmigo pero si alguno de ellos esta en problemas no dudare en mostrarme en verdad no importa que los pierda mientras están a salvo, mientras el este a salvo.

Protegeré la inocencia de aquellos que todavía no ven la crueldad u malicia de los adultos, esas personas que vi crecer, que vi evolucionar y que vi superar sin rendirse nunca

Más sin embargo los reparare para el futuro ya que tarde o temprano tendré que dejarlos y ellos a mi, me quedare en la soledad que siempre he vivido pero por ahora viviré por ellos y por su futuro feliz

Un futuro de amor para ellos, para el

Se que los otros me entenderán, nunca han dudado de mis decisiones ni ideas, solo será el quien se oponga, espero que pronto encuentre a alguien más si no es que ya lo encontró ya que lo pasado ya no volver4a a pasar; pero se que tendrá el apoyo de sus amigos

Pero por ahora seguiré con mi vida fingida con la esperanza de que nunca me descubran y nunca los lastimen y que nuestras vidas nunca sufran.


	2. Reencuentros

**Capitulo Uno: Reencuentros **

El equipo masculino de Seigaku ha sido el mejor en tres años, siendo campeones seguidos.

Mas ahora los integrantes se encuentran en la prepa logrando que el equipo viejo vuelva a surgir pero a otro nivel

Ahora estoy preparando la cena para festejar su cuarta victoria junta y su primera en la prepa

Mi abuela por seguro ya los trae en camino, prometió ayudarme con el postre pero de seguro ni siquiera pretendió hacerlo ya que a primera hora salió sin despedirse lo bueno es que tenia todo planeado por si eso pasaba

Por fin acabe el bendito pastel faltan 5 minutos para que lleguen Ryoma y los demás también junto con Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro y Katsue

— Ya llegamos Sakuma— escucho la voz de mi abuela desde la sala

-Ya bajo, la mesa ya esta puesta- grito desde mi habitación, me veo al espejo para comprobar mi atuendo que consistía en u traje de falda y blusa de color lila y mis acostumbradas trenzas

Bajo al comedor encontrándome a los chicos instalados en la mesa ya disfrutando de la comida

-Porque tardaste tanto Sakuma?- pregunta Tomoka mientras me siento junto a ella

- Me tarde haciendo la comida ya que "alguien" me iba a ayudar y no lo hizo- dije en tono de reclamo

-Pero ya bajaste, disfruta la comida que te salió delicioso-dijo mi abuela nerviosa

Durante la comida Momoshiro comentaba sobre el torneo pasado con interrupciones de sus amigos hasta que sonó el timbre

-¿Invitaste a alguien?- dijo Sumire a Sakuma

- No, a nadie- dijo la chica mientras se paraba a dirigirse a la puerta

Sakuma abrió la puerta y en eso sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver quienes se encontraban y de inmediato azoto la puerta

-Quien era Sakuma?- dijo Tomoka mientras los chicos y ella se acercaban

Sumire al ver que su nieta no contestaba la empujo con suavidad hacia un lado y abrió de nuevo la puerta. Su reacción fue la .misma que Sakuma pero se recupero y se quito para dejar pasar a las personas

-Bonita forma de recibirnos Sakuma- dijo la primera persona que entro, era una chica de pelo pelirrojo, ojos verdes y piel blanca y por ultimo un chavo de pelo castaño muy claro y ojos rojos, bastante apuesto

-Pasen a la sala, ahí podemos platicar-dijo Sumire mientras pasaban

-Quienes son Sakuma?-pregunto Kachiro

-Amigos, amigos que no deberían de estar aquí-dijo Sakuma con seriedad ante la extrañeza de todos

Al pasar a la sala los chicos que acabañan de llegar estaban sentados en el sillón doble y Sumire en el sillón individual

Ryoma y los chicos se instalaron en la sala mientras que Sakuma se quedaba parada a un lado con sus brazos cruzados

-A que vinieron?-dijo Sakuma

-Que modales princesa, primero tenemos que presentarnos no crees?- dijo el chico- yo primero soy Pierre Curry

-Me llamo Rowan Snape mucho gusto- dijo la chica

-Mucho gusto- dijieron todos

-Ahora si para que vinieron y no me digan para saludar por que lo creeré- dijo Sakuma

-Por ahora no podemos decirte, tienes que ir a ver a tu abuelo el te explicara- dijo Pierre

-Mi abuelo?...esta bien no vamos ahora?

-Si y no iras sola

-Pues no iré con ustedes

-No también ellos tienen que venir- dijo Rowan señalando a Tezuka y a los demás

-Para que?

-Todo lo explicara tu abuelo

-Pero…- Sakuma se interrumpió mientras se quedaba estatica-no lo puedo creer- susurro la chica

-Los sientes verdad?- dijo Pierre viéndola fijamente- tenemos que sacarlos de aquí

-Esta bien- dijo la chica- chicos se que queren una explicación pero por ahora confíen en mi por favor- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Tomoka y a los titulares con Horio, Kachiro y Katsue

-Esta bien- respondió Tezuka por todos

-Pónganse en un circulo y tómense de la manos- dijo Rowan mientras todos se colocaban

-Lista chicas?- dijo Pierre a la cual cabecearon las dos

Los tres cerraron los ojos y en poco tiempo desaparecieron de la casa

Pocos segundos después a la casa entraron nueve sombras negras más sin embargo al no encontrar a nadie desaparecieron al igual

* * *

-Crees que venga?- dijo la voz de un chico moreno en una pequeña habitación 

- Te quieres tranquilizar, ella va a venir- le contesto la única chica del grupo con cabellera castaña

- Tu la coneces y sabes que si no le dan un a razón no vendrá- le contesto el chico

-Pero recuerda quienes fueron por ella- le dijo un chico pelirrojo

-El tiene razón confía demasiado en ellos- dijo el ultimo chico reunido allí de pelo rubio

- Solo espero que tengan razón- respondió el moreno

-No te preocupes que ella ya esta aquí- respondió la chica mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la torre mas alta del catillo donde se encontraban

-Empieza la aventura- dijo el rubio logrando sacra una sonrisa en todos los presentes mientras veían aparecer el grupo de chicos en el bosque

* * *

En el bosque el grupo que antes había desaparecido de la casa Ryuzaki se levantaba del suelo 

-Estan bien?- pregutno Sakuma a los chicos y Tomoka

- Un poco mareados- dijo Oishi

-Es normal- Dijo Sakuma

-Saku tienes que ponerte esto- dijo Pierre mientras le pasaba una capa negra

- Para que?

-Tenemos que ocultarte …por ahora

Sin más preámbulos la chica se coloco la capa y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha que ocultaba su rostro

-Avancemos entonces- dijo Rowan así todo se dirigieron al castillo frente a ellos- papa ha de estar desesperado

-Porque nada más fueron a buscarme-

-Este asunto es mas grande de los que crees- respondió la rubia

Así entraron al castillo y caminaron por pasillos hasta toparse con una gárgola de piedra

-Cual es la contraseña?- pregunto Sakuma hacia Pierre

-Es…

- No tan rápido- dijo una voz de las sombras

-Buenas noches Severus- saludo Pierre al reconocer la sombra

-No me vengas con tus modales Pierre y tu Rowan Snape donde te metiste- dijo el profesor Snape acercándose enojado al grupo

- No te enojes papa, fuimos a trae a Sakuma- dijo la chica mientras se colocaba tras de Sakuma y la agarraba de los hombros- ves lo que te digo- le susurro al oído la chica

-Sakuma?- dijo dudoso el profesor y miro fijamente a la chica- regresate

-Si algún problema- conesto Sakuma ante el asombro de sus amigos

- No ninguno, mas te vale que no te duermas tarde Rowan, mañana tienes clases… pay de elote – y sin decir nada más se alejo mientras la gárgola se movia dejando v er una escaleras de caracol

Todos subieron por la escalera y llegando a la puerta Pierre toco, seguido se escucho un adelante e ingresaron al cuarto

-Es bueno volverte a ver pequeña- dijo un señor mayor que se encontraba tras el escritorio

- A mi también me da gusto abuelo- contesto Sakuma mientras se destapaba la cabeza- pero estare más contenta si me explicas que esta pasando

- Siempre al punto no? dijo en broma Rowan

-Es su costumbre- contesto Sumire

-Gracias por cuiadrmela señora Sumire

-Fue un placer Albus, es siempre un honor cuidarla

-Lo se y ahora que recuerdo la señora Weasley estará muy ansiosa en saludarla, que recuerde se encontraba en el despacho de MaGonagall

- Me retiro entonces. Y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Sakuma y un hasta luego para los demás

-Ahora si me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando- dijo desesperada Sakuma

-Secuestraron a tu hermana

-¿Que?

-Si Sakuma… secuestraron a Tea

-Pero quien fue?

-Tenemos conclusiones que fue Max- dijo Pierre

-Max?

-Si, estamos todavia en duda

-Cuando fue?

-Hace dos días

El cuarto se quedo en silencio hasta que Eiji lo interumpio

-Eh? disculpe

-Si joven Kikumaru

-Como sabe mi apellido?

-Tengo mis metodos y cual era su dua?

-Ah si, se que es tragico lo del secuerto de tu hermana Sakuma pero nosotros que tenemos que ver

-Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad


End file.
